


Fallout 4 OC - Luck

by wizzytheizzy



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, F/M, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizzytheizzy/pseuds/wizzytheizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter of my OC Luck into the commonwealth. Her job got a really bad twist she was not expecting and leaving her in a really tough situation that she does not know how to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout 4 OC - Luck

Wandering through the Commonwealth with a fully loaded .50 caliber sniper in your hands might be the second best feeling in the world for me, my first will always be the caps at the end of every job I get from any poor or rich wastelander. Lucky for me I got a rich wastelander that wants a certain woman dead for a certain matter that does not concern me apparently, which I certainly don’t give two mole rat asses about just as long the caps go through Charlie in Good Neighbor then everyone is happy… Yea except the woman I’m about to kill but tough shit for her. My client told me that this woman is holed up near a raider camp in Thicket Excavations, guess this woman stole something from my client then again I don’t care, might be a quick job since the largeness of this place is perfect for sniper range and as long I get the woman on my scope. 

Upon arriving at my destination, I quickly hide behind a rock in front of the entrance in Thicket Excavations seeing a turret and a guard post with two raiders, caught by surprise, I crouch and take my hit on the turret first then body shots on the two raiders. Turret took more than one bullet but at least it did the job and getting through the entrance, “Fucking raiders” I said then spitting at one of them. Walking along I crouch again at a good spot, looking through my recon scope, I see a woman matching the description that my client has given me, “Heh, found you miss easy pickings” my trigger finger already itching to fire on this woman’s head until a little girl comes running up to her leg, “Huh?..”. Couldn’t hear nor make out what they were talking about but they looked happy, the woman picked the child up and gave her a loving hug, “Fucking fuck! You gotta be shitting me right here..” a kid involved in this? Just my luck, as I aim back into the scopes my trigger finger no longer itching but now just hesitant to do anything at all I just stand up and hitch a ride on a brahmin to Diamond City to get more information out of my client. 

“I found the woman you want dead.” “And did you kill her?” my client sitting in the shadows of her residence in Diamond City and asked the question in such a mellow tone “No, I came here for more information on this target” she immediately slammed her fist and yelled ‘I ASKED YOU TO KILL HER, YOU MERCS DON’T GET ANY INFORMATION” wow well then, I guess this woman really did something bad for my client to act up this way. Not really startled I just simply replied “C’mon no need to get rattled up, I just ran into a… tiny problem” my client sighs and replies with that smooth tone again “a tiny problem shouldn’t bother you” “Oh well the tiny problem is a fucking child” my client stands up slowly in front of me, still in the shadows and with a irritated tone in her voice “Kill the child then too and I’ll double the caps” okay that one fucking startled me. “Okay that is fucked up and hell no, why the fuck would you want a child dead?” “That child will grow up to be a raider just like her mother, would you like that to happen?” “I think murdering the mother will just end up the same way” “Well better murder the child now so it won’t happen, who knows if you might run into this child anyway when it grows up as well” I could see that smirk through the shadows which she was hiding in. I grit my teeth knowing that was true and a hard blow to my reputation “Alright, I’ll do it and fuck you.” I gave her my middle finger and walk out of the residence of this fucking monster, well I shouldn’t be talking.

Now if I want more caps I have to kill a child, I didn’t get any information on why my client wants this woman dead and even this child too that was just put right into my crosshairs and they say Goodneighbor’s residents are messed up to the head. I sigh and light a quick cig to ease all the thoughts in my head since I’m not used to thinking before killing anybody in any job, Shit, I only killed adult raiders and gunners till now that I have to kill a child in this god forbidden wor- “Hey, you got another cigarette to spare? I’m cut a bit short here” I look up to see glowing gold eyes staring at me, torn up trench cloak with a crumpled fedora, the face is robotic, torn, and the hand reaching out for a cigarette is a exoskeleton. “Gen 1 synths smoke?” I say calmly, I’ve heard of a snyth living here in Diamond City and it’s obvious that this is the synth so good thing I knew that or I would have shot this thing on site, “I’m the only one that does as far as I know, if I do run into another one like me that smokes I’ll-” “Here.” I interrupt it by putting a cig on its hand while still keeping an eye on it then looking over his shoulder I see the sign “Valentine Detective Agency”. “Oh you’re Nick Valentine?” It replies: “In the flesh” I stay silent looking at it with a mocking smile and chuckling a bit as I can’t help myself, “Very funny doll.” It starts to light its cigarette by flicking it against its robotic hand, “Hey, not a bad trick to have there tin can.” “Well, I make the most out of it, thanks for the cigarette” It starts to walk away but I just got an idea. “Hey Valentine! I actually got something to ask you about this residence.” “Hm? This one? Why would you like to know?” “I just finished talking to the resident about some work and she seems a bit… mysterious” “Well, she just moved in here and not much to say either” Okay he’s hiding something no way a detective in Diamond City doesn’t know anything, he must’ve introduced itself to her at some point. 

“C’mon, you’re a detective, must’ve dug up something on her?” It looks at the residence again and gives me a upfront reply, “Well, when she first arrived here she had another woman with her, seemed like a really nice couple but just recently the other woman she had with her just left the city…” Got it! Man, those trips to the bar really helped my charisma this time around. “It looked like they were a couple?” “Got in here hand in hand and lived pretty well as far as I seen.” Alright I got pretty clear picture now why she wants this girl dead but I still have to make a pretty devilish decision that might haunt me, “Thanks, Nick.” I say with a fake smile on my face, I haven’t smiled in over 10 years in the business or any other level of emotion unless I was in The Third Rail drinking away, “Not a problem, if you need any other assistance stop by my office and I’ll help out anyway I can, it also seems like you’re new around here.” “Goodneighbor. I’m from Goodneighbor” I flick away my cigarette as I take one last puff from it then smushing it on the ground. “Guess that’s why you lack in many manners… Then, if you’ll excuse me.” It walks away back to its office and I stop by a few stores in the market picking up ammo then on my way back out to the wasteland but maybe I should stop by Goodneighbor to rest a bit, I already miss Magnolia’s singing and charm, fuck it let’s go back home, I check my pip-boy and follow the trail back home. “Fuck, I should really clean up the leftover blood on this pip-boy…” Damn blood from that vault dweller in vault 81 I killed back then is still stained on it and it is really annoying the crap out of me guess it’s good that I’m heading home after all so I can get this shit all cleaned up.


End file.
